1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to filing devices and more particularly to filing devices which are adapted for use in a motor vehicle. Still more particularly the present invention relates to a filing and organizing device for motor vehicles which is adjustably and securely located on the passenger seat and which provides an effective and convenient desk surface for writing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With the ever increasing use of motor vehicles in the transaction of business, business people frequently find themselves in situations where business is conducted from their vehicle. This situation is being rapidly magnified by a plethora of new electronic business products that are intended for vehicular use. Most notable among these is the cellular telephone. Indeed, it has become common practice among business people at all levels to avail themselves of business related activities during commuting.
With this proliferation of vehicle related business activity, it has become increasingly necessary to have readily available those documents and other items which must be consulted in the course of vehicular transacted business. Clearly, relying upon one's briefcase is not the solution because the demands of driving are incompatible with opening and searching through a briefcase for a document. Simply relying upon documents sitting upon the passenger seat is also not a solution, as the inertial forces encountered during driving will soon turn weven the most carefully organized collection into a mass mess encompassing every corner of the passenger space of the vehicle. Therefore, what is needed is a document filing device which also provides for storage of articles, the device being adapted specifically for vehicular use.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide a vehicular filing device, as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,010 to Patterson, dated Mar. 25, 1975, discloses a vehicular storage container which sits upon a passenger seat and which is held to the vehicle floor by a special trap system. A number of drawers are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,159 to Hemmen, dated Mar. 27, 1979, discloses an automotive arm rest that sits on the passenger seat and is secured by a special strap. The arm rest has storage capacity and a place for cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,503 to Gioso, dated Apr. 23, 1985, discloses a rather complex vehicle travel organizer having a sliding top, cup holders, and various vertically oriented filing areas for articles. The travel organizer rests upon a passenger seat and is held be hook and loop fasteners or a cord which loops around the seat.
The above prior art devices suffer from inability to adjust for varying seat contours and, further, suffer from overly complicated or inadequate mechanisms to hold the device on the seat. In any event, none of the prior art devices adequately and satisfactorily provides a filing and organizing system which is in tune with today's vehicular business activity.